


Coffee Cake

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocca wants to have a serious conversation with Kotora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Cake

Kotora doesn’t know what to expect when Rocca walks up to him, tripping only once, and says, “Uncle, we need to have a serious talk.”

“About what?” he asks, setting down his cup of coffee.

He’s glad he did, because the next words out of Rocca’s mouth are, “About hacking,” and he’s sure he would have choked had he still been drinking.

Instead he just chokes on air for a moment before recovering. “Ah… sure! Just give me a while to get my thoughts in order, okay? Say, after we close?”

“That’s okay.” Rocca nods. “But it’s a very important conversation, so don’t run away!”

“I wasn’t going to…” He was definitely considering it, though.

After the last customer is gone and the shop is closed, Rocca approaches him again. “So, that conversation...”

He sighs. He’d hoped she’d forgotten about it somehow. “Yes? What did you want to say?”

“Well… Hacking is bad, and you shouldn’t hack, or you’ll make Mom cry!” she says, hands on her hips.

He could almost laugh. “Yes, yes, I know that. I’m very sorry for what I did.”

“You’d better be!” she says. “I don’t want you to go to jail and make Mom sad.”

“I don’t want to make her sad either.” Kotora sighs and looks down at the ground. “When I was hacking, I thought I’d go to jail if I didn’t work with these people. So even though I didn’t really want to do the things I did, I felt like I had to.”

Rocca thinks about that for a second, then shakes her head. “That’s still wrong, Uncle!”

“Eh?!”

“You could’ve been an informant on them, or something! You didn’t have to do those bad things!” Rocca looks as serious as he’s ever seen her. “You going to prison would make Mom sad, but it’s even worse if you become a bad person!”

“I-I’m not a bad person…” His voice is weak.

“But you hurt a bunch of people!” He doesn’t have an immediate answer to that, so she goes on. “Uncle, we love you, but you can’t just use you hacking in the first place as an excuse for why you had to hack some more.”

Kotora mumbles, “When you put it that way, it sounds stupid…”

“It is stupid!” Rocca’s face is red from how much she’s been yelling at him. She must not be used to it. “If you become a bad person and go to jail, who’s going to take care of the cafe? Who’s going to tell me it’s okay when I drop a plate and pick up all the pieces? Who’s going to eat coffee cake with me on break and tell silly stories about the customers?”

“...Your mom could take over.” It’s his last defense.

“I don’t want Mom to do those things! I want to work for you forever, Uncle!” Tears are forming at the corner of her eyes, and she takes a step forward. Kotora opens his arms and in an instant Rocca is hugging him.

“Shh…” he says, stroking her hair. “It’s okay. I won’t do bad things anymore.”

“Promise?” she asks. “Really promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
